


[Podfic of] Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone

by exmanhater



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Normal!AU</i>. “I don’t know why I have to get involved in this anyway,” Clint huffs. “Or haven’t you told this chick that you’re working a job you don’t need and live in a magical Disney palace?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242169) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1xZDyde) [20.3 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1yV1CLo) [21.75 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 43:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
